1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable ladders and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable ladder for leveling a ladder on an uneven surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of adjustable ladders is known in the prior art. More specifically, adjustable ladders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,273,133; 4,128,139; 2,451,113; 2,894,670; 3,878,918; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 359,365.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable ladder. The inventive device includes a ladder and leveling system. The ladder has a first leg, a second leg, and a plurality of rungs extending between the legs. A bottom end of the first leg is hollow and defines a cavity therein. An extension leg extends the length of the first leg. The extension leg comprises a housing which is slidably received in the cavity of the first leg and is adapted to selectively move inward and outward of the cavity for increasing and decreasing an effective length of the first leg. A plurality of bores are located in the first wall of the housing. Each of the bores in the first wall has a diametrically opposed and axially aligned bore in a second wall of the housing. A pin for selectively locking the housing in position with respect to the first leg is insertable through a pair of diametrically opposed bores in the first leg. The opposing bores in the housing and the opposing bores in the first leg are aligned for inserting the pin therethrough for locking the housing.
In these respects, the adjustable ladder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of leveling a ladder on an uneven surface.